Pressure sensitive adhesives are useful for the joining of two materials. The interfaces between the adhesive and the materials are vital to the performance of the joined materials. The loss of adhesion at either interface can doom the usage of the materials.
One example of an adhesion interface requiring peak performance is a durable film displaying image graphics adhered to substrates, where the film is a backing material upon which an adhesive layer is added for adhesion to the substrate. Adhesion of a large image graphic film to substrates encounters the problem of entrapped air between the film and the substrate. Anyone who has ever attempted to hang wallpaper can appreciate the frustration that can arise when entrapped air beneath an adhesive-backed film can not be removed easily. The most common solutions to this problem are to remove and reapply the film or to perforate the film to release the entrapped air. Multiple attempts to adhere the same film to a substrate can compromise the pressure sensitive adhesive or increase the probability of uneven or misaligned film on the substrate. Perforating a film mars its appearance. The removal of air bubbles is also labor intensive.
Prior approaches have addressed facile adhesion of image graphics film to substrate by concentrating on specialized topographical constructions of the pressure sensitive adhesive. Commercially superior pressure sensitive adhesives for image graphics are available on image graphic films by 3M of St. Paul, Minn., USA. Pressure sensitive adhesives having this utility are disclosed in a variety of patents. Representative examples of patents describing such materials include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,296,277 and 5,362,516 (both Wilson et al.) and 5,141,790 (Calhoun et al.). These patents disclose how the adhesive's topography is built from the interface between the adhesive and the release liner. The principal topographical features in the adhesive surface are isolated protrusions from the adhesive surface with identified contact areas.
Another approach to topographical adhesives is the formation of ridges or recesses in a release or transfer liner to generate a temporary topography on the adhesive. For example, British Patent Specification 1,511,060 discloses a heat- and pressure sensitive adhesive on an impermeable backing that is formed by application of heat and pressure and a release liner having a specific topography or by coating the adhesive onto the release liner, whereupon the release liner is removed. Then, bonding of the adhesive to the desired substrate also requires a step of heat and pressure that adheres the adhesive layer to the substrate. This step is also required to improve the appearance of the final product. This complicated procedure of generating the adhesion of the layer to the backing and then generating the adhesion to the final substrate minimizes utility of the construction for use in large format graphics and other industrial requirements. Furthermore, the depth of the recesses used to create an effective temporary topography on the nontacky adhesive surface is at least 45 μm, and then only if the width of the recesses is at least 130 μm.
Another example of a temporary topography formed on an adhesive surface is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,344,681 and 5,449,540 (both Calhoun et al.). A segmented pressure-sensitive adhesive transfer tape is designed to prevent lateral flow of the adhesive prior to transfer but allows flow after transfer to form a continuous adhesive bond. The small adhesive segments have controllable thickness. An adhesive transfer tape comprises: a carrier with two opposed surfaces with one containing a series of recesses and the other being relatively smooth, a pressure sensitive adhesive being present in the recesses which are surrounded by an adhesive free area such that when the tape is wound about itself with the surfaces contacting and then unwound, adhesive transfers from the one surface to the other. Preferably, the recesses are formed by embossing and are in spaced-apart relationship. Preferably, they are oval, circular, polygonal or rectangular in cross section. Preferably, the adhesive is acrylic or rubber resin, pressure sensitive.
Another example of a temporary topography formed on an adhesive surface is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,268,228 (Orr). A double-sided adhesive-coated tape has fine grooves on one or both sides of the tape to facilitate air venting to minimize non-contact areas. The grooves in the tape are fine enough that, once the two surfaces to be bonded are in position, the grooves largely or completely disappear. Example 1 describes scribing lines through a protective sheet that placed grooves 70-150 microns deep in the underlying adhesive surface.